JoyDay Event: Afraid
by kim kyuna
Summary: We Belong Together. KyuMin/BL/Drabble/Random/ Happy Joy Day.


**JoyDay Event: "Afraid"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin adalah tikus percobaanku_

_Sungmin sekarang jarang pulang ke dorm_

_..._

_..._

_Siwon lagi-lagi menciummu dengan kertas banner itu_

_Siwon juga berkencan dengan Hyungmu_

_..._

_..._

_Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berubah_

_Kyuhyun seperti tidak perduli aku sudah makan atau belum_

_Kyuhyun bahkan tidak membiarkan aku ssebagai Hyung-nya untuk tinggal di kamar yang lebih besar._

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, tidak pernah sama sekali. aku sudah melewati tujuh tahun bersamamu. tenggelam dalam mimpiku, membiarkannya mempunyai hak lebih atas nalarku. membiarkan apa yang ku yakini selama ini memang benar dan normal. Aku takut. sudah jutaan kali aku menggumam kalimat itu, mereka berdengung dengan sendirinya kadang tanpa aku minta. aku tertawa sekarang. terlalu banyak hal yang aku takuti.

Aku takut terluka

Aku takut semua orang membenciku

Aku takut semuanya tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang aku mau. yang kita inginkan.

Aku takut kesalahan ini terlalu banyak menyeret orang-orang yang aku sayangi

dan bagian yang paling buruk, Aku takut kau meninggalkanku sendirian. aku takut kau pergi, meninggalkan cintaku.

Aku takut kau berubah.

Aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, karena aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam ke dasar. tidak apa, asal kau ada di sampingku.

kaulah gelembung air, pundi-pundi udara. kaulah oksigenku.

.

.

.

Pantai di malam hari memang sagat menyejukkan. tidak ada matahari. tidak ada sinarnya yang membakar kulit. well, terkadang dia lebih baik dari orang-orang yang bersikeras membenciku. egoiskah jika aku mengklaim mereka dengan kebencian? aku tertawa sekarang.

Aku tahu kau selalu ada dan mungkin kadang aku yang terlalu banyak menilai kurang. kadang mungkin aku yang sering lupa kalau semua yang telah kau lakukn lebih dari cukup. tapi salahkan untuk berharap lebih pada percintaan terlarang ini? salahkah aku untuk berharap desahan namaku yang kau sebutkan bisa aku dengar setiap waktu? bisakah aku menikmati kasihmu dengan bebas? dimanapun aku mau? aku ingin kau memelukku erat, genggaman tangan yang tida pernah terlepas. aku ingin semua itu. dimanapun. aku ingin cinta putih, cinta sejati, cinta suci, cinta mati. aku ingin semua cinta yang ada.

konyol.

Ada yang pernah bilang, ombak dan pasir selalu saling terikat. namun mereka tidak mungkin menyatu. tidak untuk waktu yang lama. replika terbaik untuk menggambarkan kita. selalu terikat namun tidak pernah bisa menyatu. seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku melawan takdirku, mengejarmu yang ada di pantaiku.

Mungkin aku yang terlalu mencintaimu.

GREP~

"Melamun lagi, eh?"

Harus berapa juta kali kukatakan, kau sangat hangat. mengalahkan segala api unggun yang ada di pantai ini.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?"

"Kau berharap aku sudah bisa tidur tanpa melihatmu ada di sebelahku? begitu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. hanya memejamkan mataku dan menikmati kehangatan ini. kehangatan yang sudah tujuh tahun kurasakan. lengan yang kuat namun lembut melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. di perutku yang sekarang entah mengapa menjadi buncit seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Perutku, kau melihatnya kan?"

Dia terkekeh lembut di telingaku "Lalu?"

"Menyedihkan, kau tahu itu."

"Bukan masalah"

"Tentu saja masalah, aku akan diet lagi" jawabku kolot.

"Malam ini aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Sayang." ucapnya lembut. nafas itu kemudian berubah menjadi berat dan panas, seiring dengan bibirnya yang menyusuri lekukan leher ku, tengkuk dan sekawanan bulu roma yang kini sukses berdiri. "Aku terlalu merindukanmu"

"Kau tidak malu melihatku gendut?"

"Tidak, untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil terus melanjutkan sapuan bibir yang kini lebih kuat. dia menghisapnya. genggaman tangan ini menjadi lebih erat. aku tidak ingin meracau di sini. tidak.

"Aku terlihat seperti wanita hamil"

"Bahkan itu lebih baik"

Aku merengut dan melepaskan pelukannya. dia sedang terkekeh nakal menatapku "Jangan terus menghinaku seenaknya Cho Kyuhyun, aku ini Hyung-mu" tatapku sebal.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri pantai, kaki telanjangku sudah penuh dengan pasir pantai yang sedikit berwarna krem. Tentu saja tak lama kemudian aku merasakan genggaman erat pada jariku. genggaman yang sama setiap kali dia meraih tanganku, dimanapun. genggaman yang penuh dengan arti cinta di dalamnya. genggaman tangan yang membuatku nyaman.

"Kau milikku"

Aku berhenti berjalan untuk menoleh ke arahnya, namun dia tidak melihatku. tatapannya lurus ke arah ombak. sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu ombak yang sedang merindu di sana, kalau kau milikku dan aku tidak ingin seperti dia, meskipun dulu iya, tapi kini aku telah mengejar pantaiku. menjadi ombak untuk menyambut pantaiku, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. kau milikku dan kuharap ombak yang lain tidak perlu mengejarmu lagi, karena sekarang kau milikku. kaulah pantaiku"

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

Dia mengerling lembut. sangat tahu jika aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti "Berhentilah berfikir jika selama ini kau adalah ombak. akulah ombakmu Min. Aku yang terus mengejarmu. aku yang terlalu mencintaimu"

Inilah saat dimana aku terpaku dna terus bertanya dalam hati sampai jutaan kali namun tidak pernah ada jawabannya. 'Mengapa dia tahu semua hal yang kupikirkan?'

"Dan soal perutmu.. bisakah kau terus menjadi Lee Sungmin-ku? maksudku.. aku tidak peduli perutmu bagaimana, asalkan selama orang itu Lee Sungmin semuanya tidak masalah bagiku."

Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya. tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus aku katakan karena selama ini pun aku tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Kemarilah dan peluk aku Sayang"

Tanpa menunggu,ku gapai erat pelukannya.

.

.

.

"_Apakah ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun? mengapa dia selalu menatapmu seperti itu? itu tidak sopan untuk seorang dongsaeng"_

_..._

_..._

_"Min.."_

_"Eh? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"_

_..._

_..._

_"Aku mencintaimu, entahlah.."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Min, aku mencintai Lee Sungmin bukan Hyung-ku"_

...

...

"_Apakah sakit Min?"_

"_Teruskan saja Kyu, bergeraklah.."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"_

...

...

"_Member baru, Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Seperti dejavu"_

...

...

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

...

...

"_Lihat, banyak orang yang menginginkan kita bersama Hyung.. sangat konyol bukan?"_

..

...

"_Kau semakin terkenal sekarang Kyunie"_

"_Semua itu karna cintamu"_

...

...

"_Kau berubah... "_

"_Mianhae Min"_

...

...

"_Apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya.. sebaiknya kita berakhir saja Kyu"_

"_Terima kasih atas idemu tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya"_

"_Lalu bisakah kau berhenti melukaiku?"_

...

...

"_Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Kyunie sejak tadi membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu di depan umum"_

"_Tidak apa.."_

...

...

"_Hyung, Gwaenchana?"_

"_Hmm.. dia hanya bermain musikal. Itu hanya adegan musikal"_

...

...

"_Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku Min.."_

_._

_._

_._

Bagian di dalam hidup ini yang paling aku takutkan adalah saat kau berhenti percaya padaku. Berhenti percaya kalau kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Berhenti percaya kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa tanpamu. Aku yang begitu takut kau akan meninggalkanmu, mungkin karna aku terlalu mencintaimu.

"Sekarang, kau yang melamun"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak Min, aku hanya sedang meresapi moment ini"

"Momen apa?"

"Moment angka tiga belas dan tujuh"

Tubuhmu yang rapat, yang hanya berbalut kain selimut bergerak sedikit untuk menjangkau wajahku. Tiba di sana dan bermain-main dengan jarimu.

"Semua orang bilang, angka tiga belas itu membawa keburukan. Menjadi member terakhir, ke-tiga belas dan aku tahu semua orang tidak menyukaiku tapi kau harus tahu satu hal yang membuat angka ini tidak menjadi satu keburukan lagi"

"Apa itu?" kerjapmu polos.

"Angka tujuh."

"Hmm?"

"Angka tiga belas itu tidak menjadi buruk lagi setelah ada angka tujuh yang melekat di sampingnya. Seperti halnya saat ini, kau yang melekat di tubuhku sayang"

Aku selalu ingin tertawa jika melihatmu sedang berfikir keras seperti ini.

Cup

"Member ke tujuh dan member ke tiga belas itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama bukan? Itu maksudmu?"

"Hmm, seperti tatoo –mu, i was born to know you. Happy Kyumin Day Darling. I Love you"

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy KyuMin Day**

**Thankyu so much for being here. **

**Thankyu for all responses.**

**Thankyu for loving KyuMin**

**And Thankyu KyuMIn for always be there.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Kim Kyuna**

**.**

**.**

**ps: italic one means fast flashback. lol. whatever.**


End file.
